


Kiss Me then

by Lookatyoustrawberrynerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatyoustrawberrynerd/pseuds/Lookatyoustrawberrynerd
Summary: Draco Malfoy X Hufflepuff readerI honestly dont know how to effing describe this I write this when I'm supposed to be doing classwork I promise this is cute
Relationships: Draco malfoy x hufflepuff reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Kiss Me then

“You were already more beautiful than anything I dared to dream. In our years apart, my imaginings did their best to improve on your perfection. At night, your face was forever behind my eyes. And now I see that that vision who kept me company in my loneliness was a hag compared to the beauty now before me.” 

It's a weird thing, being in love with the Prince of Slytherin. This man, poisoned by the awful things his family had taught him. Hatred, intolerance, bigotry. He's cold, looks down on others, those who don't meet his standards for what a person should be.  
Being in love with him was different than what you thought it would be. Instead of butterflies in your stomach everytime he looked at you, there was grief in seeing his lifeless eyes and dark circles under them. It was frustration; watching him terrorize some poor muggle born first year. You knew he had some good in him, you had seen it for yourself. That’s what made it so hard to watch. You wished so much that he could be the person he was when you were in your private study sessions. Not exactly kind, but vulnerable, calm, understanding.  
He was nicer to you than he was to most Hufflepuffs (or people in general,) but you just assumed it was simply because you helped him in herbology. You never thought he needed it though. He was smart enough to teach the damn class.  
Putting your thoughts aside, you fixed your black and yellow tie, put a clip in your H/C hair, waved goodbye to your roommate, and started off for your first class.  
“Good morning miss L/N,” Professor McGonagall greeted as you walked into her class. A content look rested on her face, seeing as she had never exactly been one to smile. Still, you gave her a big smile in return.  
“Good morning Professor,” you cheered as you took your seat and took out your book.  
A hand slammed down in front of you almost immediately after. Before you knew it, your book was ripped from your hands, “what'cha reading today?” A deep voice said.  
Vincent Crabbe.  
Vincent. Crabbe.  
Crabbe was one of Draco’s minions and quite possibly the dumbest person in Hogwarts. His favorite pastimes included terrorizing you and wreaking havoc on the pastry tray in the dining hall.  
He carelessly flipped through your book, not caring that he was ripping and folding the pages, “I would like my book back please,” You asked politely, trying not to lose your temper.  
“Why?” He spat, (quite literally) “So you can go back to ignoring everyone? Do you think you're better than us? You stupid-”  
“At least she can read, you fat git,” Draco said, whacking him upon the head. You hadn’t even seen him come in.  
“Mister Malfoy, Mister Crabbe, that is quite enough. Five points from Slytherin. Take your seats and keep yourselves from interrupting my class,” McGonagall scolded them. Draco snatched the book from Crabbe and tossed it back on your desk. He didn’t look at you, just walked to his seat a few rows behind you. It was probably for the best since he didn’t see the massive blush making its way across your face.  
You decided to push the whole incident into the back of your head, trying to focus on Transfigurations. However the entire time, you couldn’t help but feel like someone was staring at the back of your head.  
After a few minutes, you gave into curiosity and turned around ever so slightly. Even though it happened almost too quickly to see, you could have sworn you saw Draco turn away, A dash of color dusting his cheeks.


End file.
